


Her Own Little World

by SK_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bullying, Could be read as Linny, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Jane/pseuds/SK_Jane
Summary: Luna Lovegood was strange. She was weird. She walked through life like she was in a different world to the rest of us. It’s only natural that she caught my eye.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Her Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in any way shape or form support JKR. Trans women are women. Trans men are men. Anyone who thinks differently can fuck right off.

She was an odd one, Luna Lovegood, very odd indeed. Her blonde hair tumbled wildly down her back hiding the constellations she had drawn on her deep blue top. Her hot pink feather earrings swung gently as she all but floated down the hallway, a permanently dazed look fixed on he face, seemingly unaware of the taunts and whispers that followed her every move. Lost in a world of her own.

The next time I saw Luna was in an alleyway, dark and foreboding. She was crouched down and speaking quite animatedly to what appeared to be a stray cat. What in the world? What San person holds conversations with a random cat they’ve met on the street? Wait, she was gently leaning forward and picking up the cat. It was this half bald and half starved little thing. As she came closer, I could hear her murmuring gently about food, a home and a bath.Suddenly laughter erupted from the other end of the alley, Poppy, Katherine and Lauren were walking steadily towards us. If I was seen with Luna it was social suicide. I turned my back on the odd girl and her tormentors taunts not fully understanding why guilt welled up in my throat as I did so. After all, it was only Luna.

Night fell, but I couldn’t sleep as the clock slowly ticked on to 3am. I turned and looked at the night sky out of my window and couldn’t help but think of Luna. Yes, she was odd and strange and weird but she was a good person from hat I could tell. She really didn’t deserve how people treated her. She seems nice, like she’d make friends easily enough if she just acted. A bit more. Normal. If she started living in the real world not i her imagination. She was an enigma. Never had I seen her fight back or rise to a challenge or jab. Only smile and say that they appeared to be plagued by nargles today and she hopes they clear up soon. If only she was a bit less weird and maybe we could have been friends. 

Everyday it seemed to be the same old routine. Go to school see Luna getting teased, turn my back, go home. I don’t talk to her, I barely even acknowledge her existence. Why shouldI? I’m not friends with her. I don’t kn her and she doesn’t know me. I ignore the way my eye searched for her in every hallway or crowd. She’s just a puzzle I want to figure out is all, an enigma. She’s just as confusing s she is odd as likely as it seems. Luna is just eye catching thats all like who wears a bright yellow swing dress to school? Or a purple cardigan, teal skirt and flower patterned leggings... at once? Like what is this a late 2000s Disney show? he naturally draws your eyes. No, that colour naturally draws your eyes. Luna doesn’t. There’s no way my eyes are drawn to LUNA.

I swear, Mr Snape must have nothing better to do after school than torture us.Why else would he keep us so late in the afternoon for “extra chemistry”. My footsteps echo as I walk down the empty halls everyone else had already rushed to the freedom of the front door instantaneously lest they be held any longer, or worse been given homework. Unfortunately for me I had left my coat in my locker and had to go back. Rookie mistake. Everyone is long gone by now or at least they should be. That’s why I’m shocked to hear people sniggering and gentle requests to have things returned. Luna. I duc into the bathroom as I hear th footsteps on towards me and watch as Poppy, Katerina, Lauren and two ridiculously tall boys I vaguely recognize rush past laughing and cheering like they’d just egged. Donald trump. I wish. When I was sure thy we’re gonna I crept slowly towards I herd them come from and the sight that met my eyes broke my heart.Luna was upping trying to reach her bag at the top of the lockers where those brutes ad thrown it. An impossible task. She was only about half their height.Before I can think I’m beside her handing her the bag which up close I can see is covered in pins and charms.  
“Figured you could use a hand”  
“Oh thank you, I was beginning to think it’d. Be forever lost, stuck staring at the same walls unchanging as tie passed and that sounds lik such a horrid existence”  
The dreary look still plastered on her faces she wanders from as though that was a completely normal thing to say. Evidently my body wasn’t done acting before i could think anything through a the next thing i knew I was running after her and asking if she wanted to hang out sometime. The smile the question earned me was worth it.

It stated slowly, just occasionally getting together and walking through the park an then it became mor and more. Cinema trips, movie nights, swimming. It hit me one day, sitting on a fluffy blue rug in her bedroom petting her cat, Puff, the very same one she rescued in the alley that day all those months ago. How had it gone from not talking to her because she’s weird to it being weird to not talk to her that day, be it through text or in person? Since when had I been able to look at her expression and find more behind it. When had I learned everything about her. Luna Lovegood, vegan, artist, future zoologist who volunteers at animal shelters twice a week. When had she learned everything about me? That though sports was my passion I also loved to sing, that I acted though because when you have 6 older brothers you kind of have to be. When did she learn that I think I will never be as confident as Bill, as passionate as Charlie, as smart as Percy, as funny or popular as the twins, as likable and loyal as Ron. No one knew that but so how Luna did. When did Luna become my best friend?

And that was how we got caught. A trip to the cinema, just e we had done every Econ week since we got closer. We were going to see Love , Simon and I was super excited. The book was amazing. Unfortunately Poppy and deer gang had had the same idea. It’s ironic really that at a movie with an entire subplot of tolerance and bullying was when they decided to bully us.  
“Well well well look at what we have here, I didn’t know freaks had friends did you Kathy?” Croned Poppy  
“No I didn’t, so Weasley how much is crazy there paying you to hang out with her”  
“I-I-I” that was the moment my brain made the worst decision of my life, I lied “I don’t know what your talking about who would willingly spend time with Looney”  
I injected as much disgust into my voice as possible and I hate it. The look on Luna’s face as her heart crumbled was the clearest and rawest ai I’d ever seen. I loath the fact that I was the one to put it there.

As the days past, I realized big a part of my life she had become. My phone was silent and my room had begun to feel like a prison. Get up, go to school, go home. Repeat. The evenings filled once more with painful monotony and mindless shows.I regret not owning up to my friendship with her. I regret hiding it in the first place. I’m a coward. I regret choosing social standing over her. I miss my best friend. A week of radio silence had passed before I got fed up waiting for a reply and walked over to her house. I wanted to.... no I NEEDED to apologize. As I knocked on her door a sense of foreboding filled my senses. With a creek of the door she stepped out on the front step.  
“I’m sorr...”  
“No, I don’t accept”  
“What Lu, please let me explain”  
“Explain what? That you were playing me, that was a joke all along? That your sorry you abandoned me? No, I thought that you were my friend! I trusted you!”  
“Luna your my best fr-“  
“Don’t, just don’t finish that sentence. Friends sand up for each other, they don’t just abandon each other. Just, Just go”  
The door was closed before I could even comprehend what had been said. That’s it then. My cowardice cot me the best person who I’ve ever met. When did I become so stupid?

Days passed but I didn’t notice. Countless attempts to get Luna to talk to me were met only with hostility or radio silence.I’ve never noticed how well she could blend in when the whole world seemed intent on talking about her. I had barley seen a strand of blonde hair or a glance of the bright clothe that had captured my attention so much at the beginning. I wish I could have a chance to are it up to her. I wanted my best friend back. That’s when I heard it The sounds of laughing taunts and a body slamming against the hard metal of the lockers. I rushed forward but it couldn’t be, could it? And there she was Luna Lovegood on the floor beside her locker, her books strewn across the floor around her like some form of twisted confetti. People pointing, laughing.NO! Social standing be damned thats my best friend and thy o not get to hurt her. They hurt her!  
“Luna, Lu are you ok? It’s ok I’m here”  
“Ginny?”  
“Yeah its me”  
“Oh so you ARE Looneys friend then are you Weasley”  
I closed my eyes and let the air slowly filled my lungs , clearing my head of the Desire to slap that grin off her face.  
“Luna is my friend, my best friend but she is NOT a freak no matter what yo or none else says. She is kind, creative and amazing. I regret ever hiding or denying that. I swear to everyone here if you ever hurt her again or anyone else again you will regret it. I’ll make sure of it”  
We had just made it around the corner before her arms found there way around me and I returned the hug just as hard. As we separated I jut had to ask  
“ How are you so confident in yourself that you can deal with all of that? Didn’t you ever feel lonely living in your own little world?”  
“Didn’t you feel powerless and lonely living in other peoples” She whispered as though unavailing the secrets of the universe and I guess she had.


End file.
